Naruto Lunar Prince
by Lunar-Wolf-Warrior
Summary: Naruto Is the Great-Grandson of neo queen Serenity and King Endymion watch as he rebuilds the kingdom
1. Lunar Start

**Naruto Lunar Prince  
AN: This is my rendition of the Naruto quits shinobi life challenge by Dracohalo but with my own psychotic little bits in it. Also know that this is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Naruto. That's all I will tell you read to find out more.**

**Summary: Naruto during the night of the scroll incident meets one of his ancestors who tell him his true heritage. Naruto now knowing his heritage quits being a shinobi and goes to learn his family way. Now watch as Naruto rebuilds his ancestor's kingdom.  
**

* * *

Mizuki smirked as he watched Naruto shake in fear and decided to gloat more "That's right you are the Kyuubi no kitsune that destroyed Konoha 14 years ago." He then threw the Fuma shuriken straight at Naruto. Time slowed down as the shuriken fell close to its target.

**Naruto Mindscape  
**I awoke in a large palace that somehow seemed familiar to even though he knew he had never been a palace in his life. As I stood up I heard a majestic voice behind him "Hello Naru-kun" I turned around quickly to see a two people a woman with long white hair set in two pony tails with meatballs at the start of them. She had blue eyes similar to his and a crescent moon facing upwards on her forehead. She was wearing a flowing long white dress. Standing behind her was a man with black hair cut short wearing pure black armor with a sword on his hip. Apprehensively I asked "who are you?" The woman answered "We are your ancestors I am Serenity and this is my husband Endymion. Our kingdom was destroyed by rivals when we were not ready for an attack. Your grandmother Rini was sent out of the kingdom and somehow got to the Whirlpool village where your mother was born." I interrupted her before she could continue "you knew who my parents were. Please tell me!" I cried out.

**Neutral POV**  
Serenity giggled at Naruto's outburst and continued "you mother was my great-granddaughter Kushina Uzumaki and your father was Minato Namikaze the same man who sealed the Kyuubi no kitsune into you… Speaking of which" she turns around then continues "MOLLY GET YOUR GIANT FURRY BUT OVER HERE!" The Kyuubi came out from behind the castle and looked ashamed as it looked at Serenity. Serenity though walked up to her and said "I still don't understand why you allowed yourself to become this but your still my friend." She then turned to Naruto "now Naru-kun I have a task for you." Naruto nodded dumbly. "First, drop the idiot mask and be your real self. Second, I want you to revive the scouts and the Moon kingdom, and before you ask the scouts were the royal family personal guard and I leave you some memories to find them or their children if need be." Now Endymion jumped in "I have one myself. I want you to find my sword and armor and learn to use them. I'll give you the memory of where I hid them."

Naruto nodded and replied "So basically you want me to find your armor and sword, revive the Moon Kingdom, and Reform the scouts. Am I missing anything?"

Serenity and Endymion looked at each other and Serenity said "well there is the fact that you have to find a wife to help you revive the moon kingdom."

Naruto sputtered out "What? Why?"

Serenity looked at him blankly "Because you can't revive the kingdom without a wife."

Naruto looked at her questioningly "why couldn't I?"

Endymion looked at Naruto and asked "have you had the Talk yet" At Naruto's no he replied "that's one more memory I am going to leave you."

Serenity stopped him from continuing "back to business though I am going to leave you to your tasks, and Naruto, Always remember that you are never truly alone?"

Endymion looked at Naruto and said "before I leave though I will give you something you should have been given a long time ago." And before Naruto could react he saw a golden crystal appear before him "This is the Golden crystal (duh) that is passed to the males of our line you are the first male since me to be born so it is yours. (Insert tape labeled an introduction to the Gold Crystals and its powers)." Naruto was in shock that he had this power now.

Serenity looked forward and said "Well it's time for us to leave Naru-kun, revive our kingdom, and bring the Moon Kingdom back to life." She then kissed his forehead as he disappeared from his mindscape. She turned to Molly and said "Come on Molly it's time for us to leave." Molly aka the Kyuubi no kitsune followed behind Serenity and Endymion as they slowly walked into the castle and disappearing.

**Back to the land of the living**.  
Naruto awoke to being splattered with some blood as Iruka took the fuma shuriken instead of Naruto. Mizuki laughed and said "Great I can get rid of the demon and Iruka all in one foul swoop." He was cut off by the earth below the tree he was standing on shot up and sent him to the ground sprawling. Naruto moved Iruka to the side, his eyes glowing gold, and spoke in a regal sounding voice "Mizuki if you even think about killing Iruka I will repay it ten-fold." Mizuki laughed and launched another fuma shuriken thinking it would kill Naruto, but wasn't ready for the earth around Naruto to protect him from the shuriken. Naruto the glared at Mizuki and the earth around him cracked and splintered sending shards of hard earth at him cutting him many times. Before Mizuki could react Naruto was already in his face sending him into unconsciousness with his next punch. Naruto then walked over to Iruka and said "Are you alright Iruka-sensei" Iruka nodded and asked Naruto to close his eyes, and once Naruto had done so he put his headband on Naruto's forehead and said "Congratulations Naruto you graduated" Naruto looked at Iruka plainly and said "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei but I do not want to be a ninja anymore" he took the headband off and gave it back to Iruka. He then turned away and slowly walked of heading home.

**Yamanaka Household**  
Mina Yamanaka was cleaning up after Ino's Graduation party when she felt a power she had not felt in a long time not since… her eyes widened as she realized it was the same power are King Endymion's when he used the Golden Crystal. '_I have to find the source now."_ She thought as she grabbed something from her room she had not used in a while… a pen like object that had a star on the top with the Female symbol on it. She quickly jumped out of the window next to her bed while shouting "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER" and stars started to surround her before her clothing changed into what looked like a school girls outfit with orange shoulder and an orange mini-skirt along with orange high heels. She took off towards the source of the energy… Naruto.

**Nara Clan Home**.

Yoshino Nara like Mina felt the energy and rushed into her room and grabbed an object like the one Mina had used but with one difference hers had the number four in the star. Following what Mina had done she jumped out of the window in her room while shouting "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" and had lightning surrender her changing her outfit to a school girls with green shoulders and mini-skirt along with some green high heels. She moved towards the source of the energy as well.

**Uzuki Residence.  
**Yugao Uzuki was polishing her blade when she felt the same disturbance as the other two did and grabbed a pen like object with a crescent moon with a star on top with a symbol looking like an H and a T combined. She headed outside her home and moved towards the energy while shouting "SATURN PLANET POWER" as an orb of energy surrounded her and a Glaive appeared in her hands, and a violet version of the other two's outfits.

**With Naruto**.

Naruto was packing some things to take with him as he planned to leave Konoha when his door was kicked open and three women in School girl outfits came in. Shocked he asked "Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, is that really you three." The three looked at him and asked "how do you know who we are?" Naruto smiled, tapped into some of the GC's (Golden Crystals) power to make his eyes glow, and said "It's nice to the guardians of my Great-Grandmother Neo-Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." The three women bowed and said "It is an honor, Prince." Naruto told them to rise and as they did he told them his plans "Scouts I plan on leaving Konoha to find the rest of the scouts along with my great-grandfathers sword and armor, And then I plan on reviving the moon kingdom. I know you have family here and I won't force you to leave them but I ask that you come to the kingdom when it is revived." The three scouts looked at each other and said "We will follow you Prince Naruto." Naruto nodded in shock, but once he got over he said "get what you need; I want to leave before dawn so we can leave without any interference." The scouts nodded and went home to grab what they needed. Naruto finished packing what he needed and waited for the scouts to appear. After about an hour they appeared each with a backpack of things they would need and nodded to him. Naruto nodded back and they all headed for a secret exit Naruto knew about since it was usually unguarded and they didn't want anyone reporting that they had left the village. Once they were clear of Konoha the women had told Naruto what their names were. They traveled towards the location of King Endymion's blade and armor in near silence until Mina finally snapped around noon and said "Can we please stop traveling for now I'm tired, I'm Hungry, and I want relax for a little while." Naruto fearing slightly for his life decided quickly that they would stop there for the night. There was some chuckling coming from the trees and all of them were quickly put on edge.

From the forests edge three cats came out All with crescent moons on their foreheads one black, one white, and the last one Gray. The white one chuckled and said "Well Mina it looks like after all these years you are still the same." Before anyone could react Mina was over to it and squeezing the life out of it while squealing out "ARTEMIS" The blacked furred one walked out and said "hello prince Naruto I am Luna, the one being squeezed to death is Artemis, and the little one is our daughter Diana. We were once your great grandmothers Advisors and we will be yours as well."

Naruto nodded and said "well hello Luna, Mina Artemis is turning blue." He chuckled when Mina let go of Artemis quickly and started petting him gently. "Well for now we might as well set up camp here. Everyone agrees not wanting to incite the anger of Mina.

* * *

**And scene well everyone tell me what you think It may seem a bit rushed but that's only because I want to get to a certain point before chapter 3. Also I need help I need older women for the scouts the original scouts that it. Secondly I need someone to pair naruto up with so there will be a poll for that on my page PLEASE VOTE ON IT DAMNIT. Well here is what I need of the scouts Review who you think would fit best for that scout. Also note I will not update till I get certain scouts for the next chapter because by chapter 3 I want at least all the inner scouts in the story. So please R&R  
Mars:  
Mercury:  
Uranus:  
Neptune:  
Pluto:  
The Villains  
Jedite-  
Malachite- **

**Zoycite**

**Nephrite  
Queen Beryl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Lunar Prince An Update chapter**

**Attention all fans of this story I have not abandoned this story I took a break from writing to regain inspiration and when I went back to writing I lost someone close to me and Little Mama was a crazy plot bunny and now if you are loyal and you want me to update I need a few things from you all…**

**First I have decided on who is Sailor Pluto the original one Setsuna. **

**Secondly I need you all to tell me who should be the remaining scouts… and season 1 villains. **

**Third of all some one asked if Naruto was going to get a sailor scout form… is Naruto is going to be modeled after Tuxedo Mask/King Endymion/Darien Shields/ Mamoru Chiba, not Serena/Serenity/Bunny/Usagi/Sailor Moon/ Neo Queen Serenity…**

** and finally Only REVIEWS will be tallied on which Naruto character will be which Scout/Villain as long as they are gender respective. Also when I first started this story I was going to have the story like the series… where it made sense the first 35 or so episodes then it would spin out of control and go wild and start snorting crack before I started each chapters. **

**Okay this one is for real now. On My youtube channel Liogerzero I will be uploading an "episode" of Sailor moon RPG for the SNES then an Episode of the Sailor moon series every day I am able to. So if you wanna join in the band wagon subscribe to my channel. That is all**

**Lunar Wolf Warrior- account**

**Kyuubis_Mate- PSN name**

**Liogerzero- Youtube channel and Skype Name**

**all of the above- Shameless plugs :)**


	3. Poll

ATTENTION EVERYONE THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE PLEASE VOTE ON IT


	4. ALERT

**Special Authors note**

** First I would like to apologize for the lack of updates lately but I have not had the inspiration write any fanfiction for a while now and now that I am getting it back I have found that almost all of my stories I have really no idea how to continue after such a long hiatus and my old chapters that I had written up were lost when my computer crashed… So with great displeasure I am giving the following stories up for adoption…**

**Little Mama**

**Miko May Cry**

**Kagome the Warrior Inu Hime**

**Natsumi the Kitsune Princess**

**If you are interested in adopting any of the stories please PM me. Depending on the story I may or may not tell you what I already had in mind/any conditions to you adopting the story.**

**Next I would like to mention that I have a hand written rough draft of the remake for the Crimson Dragon of Hate. Once I have finished up editing it, I will write it up on Microsoft Word and post it. I am also working on a few Harry Potter stories, another Naruto story, and finally a Novelization of a certain Syndicates DnD sessions if I can ever get permission to do so.**  
**Lastly I hate to do this but I am in need of a good beta reader, my best friend was my reader from the beginning till recently has left me to write stories of his own and has informed me that he will be unable to beta my own. So if you are interested please message me.**

**I would like to thank you for your patience and apologize for any inconvenience.**

**Signed,**

**Yours in fanfiction,**

** Lunar Wolf Warrior**


End file.
